The SandWing Treasure
The SandWing Treasure 'was stolen by three scavengers who are known (by the dragons) as Holler, Fluffy, and Flower. right after Queen Oasis' death and about eighteen years before the events in the series. Known artifacts include the Lazulite Dragon, the Eye of Onyx, the SandWing Scepter, and one of the three existing Dreamvisitors. The other ones were in the NightWing palace, until to got covered in lava. The Treasure (mostly the Eye of Onyx) was one of the main reasons why the seven dragon tribes were fighting in the war; the title of SandWing queen being the other reason. It was the most sought after, as whoever held it instantly became the queen of the SandWings, regardless of their blood. It is later shown that supposedly only a worthy SandWing can hold it and survive, after the incident with Blister. Sunny considered for a moment becoming the newest queen of the SandWings, but decided her mother, Thorn, would be a better pick. The IceWings spent a lot of their time searching and destroying scavenger dens; thus it can be concluded that finding the stolen treasure was a priority to Queen Glacier, as her ally Blaze had promised Queen Glacier land for helping Blaze earn the throne. It is unknown if the treasure was returned to the SandWings or SandWing treasury after Blister's death in ''The Brightest Night. The Eye of Onyx was actually hidden in Queen Oasis' skull by Smolder's pet scavenger, Flower, thinking she would be able to return later to gather it. The two scavengers, Holler and Fluffy, had the Lazulite Dragon and the dreamvistor, which was returned to Sunny. Another piece of the treasure, the SandWing Scepter, is not known to have been found yet, but may appear later in the series. ''The Brightest Night 'The Eye of Onyx The Eye of Onyx is a black sphere, an enchanted piece of SandWing treasure, with wings made from molded, beaten gold, and set on a chain of hammered gold links. Due to its name, it was most likely made from onyx. Whoever holds the Eye of Onyx rules the Kingdom of Sand and the SandWings, as long as its predecessor has died. Therefore, if any of the SandWing sisters had it, they would become queen, suggesting that the Eye of Onyx was hidden away. It was revealed in The Brightest Night that Flower, Smolder's pet scavenger, had stolen the treasure after Queen Oasis was slain. Fearing she may have been caught by the SandWings, she placed it in Queen Oasis' mouth, and the Queen and the treasure were both buried at Burn's stronghold. This may be why the war had dragged on for so long, as the Eye had not been found, "like Queen Oasis was still hanging on to it," as described by Glory. Flower had gotten Sunny's attention and managed to get her, Glory, Tsunami, and Thorn to dig it, and two bags of treasure, out from Queen Oasis's grave from her skull. When Thorn held it, the treasure gave off a tiny jolt of purple lightning, as if it had accepted Thorn as the new queen. Blister snatched the Eye of Onyx out of Thorn's talons, and on contact, orange sparks flew off of the stone. Lightning flew up Blister's body, and she exploded into a pile of black dust. When Thorn retrieved it, it had "calmed down" by a couple of dark purple lines running across it, then disappearing. Thorn then remarks that she now understood why Queen Oasis hadn't worn it all the time. Sunny claimed that the reflection of the nearby torchlight on the wings must have been the "Wings of Fire." As the series is still named after this piece of treasure, the Eye of Onyx may play another major role later on in the series. 'The Lazulite Dragon' Fluffy gave the Lazulite Dragon to Sunny as part of an exchange for the safety of his friend, Holler. It is a large, carved dragon made of lazulite, with emeralds for eyes. It is rumored that the object is animus touched, but it is unknown what the enchantment is, or if there is any at all. 'The SandWing Scepter' The SandWing Scepter was mentioned only briefly by Starflight, when he started lecturing the dragonets about the SandWings' treasure, and by Sunny when she was trying to guess what the scavengers had stolen and when talking with Smolder about the Eye of Onyx. Trivia * It is unknown if the SandWing Scepter has any purpose at all, or if it is just a decorative item. Category:Stones/Treasures Category:SandWing History Category:Animus Touched